


hidden cam with tears

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, but also crybaby wonjin, he also wants to prank wonjin back, prankster wonjin, seongmin wants revenge, serim is very protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: after all the countless times seongmin was pranked by wonjin, he wanted a friendly revenge after seeing a mask at the mall.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Ham Wonjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	hidden cam with tears

**Author's Note:**

> this one's in honor of batr goodbye stage which happened today 😔 i'll try to make another one later :D i hope cravity rests well 💖

"you got pranked! _HA!_ "

"hyung, **stop**!!"

seongmin was once again pranked by his mischievous hyung wonjin. this time, while he was asleep, wonjin placed whipped cream on his hand and kept tapping seongmin's nose so that he had to slap his own face. in fact, he did and now his face is full of whipped cream. "what did i do to deserve this!?", seongmin whined while he was already crying. he just woke up and this was what happened already? he definitely won't let this one slide just like the other countless times.

on the other hand, wonjin is about to die of laughter, slamming the ground as he constantly looks at seongmin's face looking like a ghost. "oh my god, i can't stop laughing!" wonjin's loud and obnoxious laugh made serim go in the room to check what's happening. "boys, what's going on?", serim asked as he opened the door. "wonjin hyung made my face messy!", seongmin answered while crying like a baby. "wonjin? again?" 

"you _had_ to see his face a while ago. he gave a smack cam to himself!", wonjin answered as he struggled to catch his breath from laughing too hard. "wonjin, just stop doing these pranks, okay? you clearly know how seongmin feels about them." serim got tissues from the desk and wiped seongmin's face full of whipped cream and tears. after his face got cleaned up, wonjin saw seongmin's red eyes from bawling, and he did get a little bit guilty. "hey, i'm sorry—"

"that's what you always say to me!", seongmin screamed. at this point, everyone should be up now because of seongmin's high pitched scream. because of it, allen came running to the room as well. "what happened?", allen asked. "allen, just go and prepare the table for me please." allen responded with an okay gesture and went to fix the placemats and prepare the food. 

serim helped seongmin stand up and glared at wonjin. "i don't want to see you near seongmin any time soon, young man." after serim and seongmin came out, wonjin cracked up once again trying to remember what just happened.

after a while, wonjin came out of the room to see the other six members on the table and serim and seongmin wearing their shoes. "where are you guys going?", wonjin asked. "we're going to the mall to buy groceries and other stuff for us.", serim answered, still clearly mad. "but i thought seongmin doesn't like going to malls?" "you think i would leave him here alone with you around?" "oh."

wonjin made his way towards the table and sat down to eat his cereal on a bowl and serim and seongmin went out the door. "allen, you know what to do.", serim said before going out. "yep.", allen responded. after they were gone the other six members all set their eyes on wonjin, making him confused. "what?" "you're in big trouble, wonjin-ah.", allen said. "what's that suppose to mean? i'm not scared.", wonjin answered with a smirk and the others just shrugged it off.

meanwhile, serim and seongmin made it to the mall thanks to their driver. "thank you." was what serim said to the driver. "what time will i come back, sir?" "around 4 or 5pm." serim and seongmin went out the van and walked towards the mall. "are you okay now seongmin?", serim asked as they entered the mall. "kinda.", seongmin silently responded which made serim frown. "i'm sorry i wasn't there earlier, seongmin-ah. i helped woobin in cooking breakfast for the hyungs to eat." "it's okay, hyung. i understand." "are you sure?", serim asked, to which he received a smile from the younger, making him smile again. 

while walking towards the supermarket, seongmin was looking around the stores and stalls. he really didn't get the chance to go to any mall recently, so almost everything was new to him. with his thorough observation, he noticed a store that stood out. 

_it's a prank item store!_ , seongmim thought to himself.

seongmin tugged serim's sleeve who was busy talking to the members back at the dorm for the necessities that they need to buy. "oh, i'll call you later guys." serim ended the call and looked at seongmin's direction. "yes bub?"

"uhm, can we go to that store?", seongmin asked, pointing towards the store full of prank tools and april fools materials. "huh? what are we gonna do there?" "i kinda wanna buy something..." serim analyzed the store and he instantly knew what seongmin's intention was. "ohh, you wanna do it?", serim asked, to which seongmin happily nodded like a cute dog. "okay okay, let's go there after we buy our groceries, alright?" seongmin smiled, instantly thinking of the many ways he can prank wonjin.

"alright, seongmin. where was that shop located again?" "just follow me, hyung." 

the two finished their grocery shopping and seongmin happily lead his hyung towards the store with a smile on his face. serim on the other hand was waddling with their grocery bags, telling seongmin to slow down with his walking. at last, they went in the store. serim kindly asked the cashier to leave their groceries at the drop off section while seongmin went straight to the scary masks. he looked at them one by one and even though he was lowkey scared, he was already imagining the scenery that will happen. while he was busy observing, serim took the time to get a weird looking mask and scare him, making seongmin flinch and shout a little. "hyung! why did you scare me?", seongmin whispered while receiving a "hehe." from serim.

"i heard that wonjin hates scary movies, so i think this is perfect.", serim suggested while looking at the various masks. "do you think it's scary, hyung?", seongmin asked as he picked up a mask and showed it. "i don't know. i'm not really scared with any of these, but i think it's fine." seongmin nodded as he listened to what the other was saying. "how do you think will we grab his attention? isn't he always in his room?", seongmin asked. "oh! i remembered a while ago, i saw a plastic glass cup. we can use its noise to let wonjin go out of his room." "ohh, that's a great idea, hyung!" "alright, let's go. hyung will pay for it." 

serim went to the counter and gave his card while he took out his phone and messaged his trustworthy companion back at home.

**leoni 🐯**

allen. can you go out with the other four members? leave wonjin in the dorm.

huh? why?

just do it. tell him you guys are buying dinner for all of us.

oof okay

is this for seongmin

maybe

wonderful. record it okay?

i'll try

we're almost going home

okay! we'll go now?

yeah. make sure you take long enough that you go home at around 6pm aight

roger that

but did you bring all of us mcdonalds

yep

i bought you your nuggets as well

you're the best hyung 😭💖

"seongmin, i already called our driver. let's go?", serim said as he got his card back with the plastic full of stuff for their plan. once they arrived at the van, serim helped the driver place their groceries at the back of the car and seongmin went in first. once they settled, serim asked for a request from the driver. "uhm, can you please drop us off before the right turn towards our dorm?" "are you sure sir? it might be dangerous." "it's okay." after hearing the leader's approval, the driver nodded while serim responded with a thank you. "woah hyung he really listened to you in a flash.", seongmin whispered to his hyung. serim just gave him a "shh." gesture, making the both of them giggle.

meanwhile, allen called the five of them at the door. "we're going to buy us dinner! are you gonna come with us, wonjin?", allen shouted. "i'm fine, hyung! i'll guard the place.", wonjin responded from his room. "perfect.", allen answered back. the six of them went out the dorm, not forgetting to lock it with allen's spare key and went downstairs to the condo lobby. "i thought we were getting mcdonald's, hyung?", hyeongjun asked. "this is just a plan. we're not buying any food."

"what!? i was already getting hungry!", taeyoung whined. "serim just ordered me for us to go out. they're probably gonna do something to wonjin." "ooh, i'm excited. i wonder what seongmin thought of for that little prankster.", jungmo said making everyone else laugh.

serim and seongmin dropped of the van right at the street before the right turn. "thank you.", serim and seongmin both said to the driver. serim brought their groceries and mcdonald's bags while seongmin prepared to wear his mask. "wow seongmin, you look great." seongmin giggled at what he heard. "thanks."

they rode the elevator and went up the third floor and walked towards their dorm door. "okay seongmin, this is the plan:"

_"slowly go inside and once you're at any dark corner, throw the plastic glass as hard as you can towards the floor. after so, hide at the shadows and quickly get the light remote from the desk beside the lamp and use it to turn the lights on and off again and again until he gets scared. after a while, scare wonjin with your mask on and enjoy. i'll be waiting outside, okay?"_

seongmin listened and nodded at every information he received. "understood, hyung!"

serim gave the master key and seongmin slowly opened the door. serim on the other hand texted allen to let them come back already. 

in the dorm, only the living room door was on, which was going along their plan. because seongmin can't hold his laughter, he had to cover his mouth with his hand. _this is going to be so much fun._ , seongmin thought to himself. in the count of three, he hid near the dark corner and prepared to throw the plastic glass.

_one, two, three!_

_*BANG*_

he threw the glass harshly to the ground and it made a very loud noise. even serim, now with the other members, heard it from outside. "YOU MADE SEONGMIN BREAK GLASS ON OUR FLOOR????", allen whispered to serim in a mad tone. "it's just plastic glass. chill." "you better make sure."

meanwhile, wonjin heard the glass loud and clear from his room. "huh? who's there? what happened?" he removed his earphones and went out his room to check. he went to the living room and saw the glass on the living room. "what? that sound was strong but the glass didn't break? huh." seongmin stayed silent and saw his hyung at the living room, and once wonjin bent down to get the glass, he pressed the button for the living room light and turned it off. "what the hell!? a blackout?" before wonjin could speak, seongmin silently turned the lights on again, and off, and on, and off, and on. 

he could see the fear in wonjin's face, and it made him giggle uncontrollably. of course, wonjin heard the giggles and was terrified. "h-hello!? wh-who's there!???" wonjin was starting to tear up and looked around him. he walked back and hit his back on the wall. "p-please stop! please!" seongmin slowly walked near wonjin, making scary hums along the way. "hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm..." and once he was close enough to not emerge from the shadows, he tapped on wonjin's shoulder and...

**"RAWR!!!!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

as the group ate their wonderful mcdonald's dinner, wonjin was also busy blowing his nose and wiping his tears. "i can't stop laughing about wonjin's scream!" the others can't stop laughing as they watched seongmin's recording of his hidden camera. "that was one amazing prank. wonjin hyung didn't even hesitate to run to the door!" minhee said, making everyone but wonjin crack up, others slamming their hands to the table. "i can say it was a success, right wonjin?", serim asked to wonjin. "shut up...", wonjin responded before he blew his nose again.

after everyone finished eating, the hyungs helped in disposing all the trash on the table. the youngsters grabbed all the fries and went to the living room tv to play with allen's xbox. as seongmin walked past the rooms to catch up with allen, hyeongjun, minhee, and taeyoung for their game of fortnite, he saw wonjin look at him with a clearly disappointed look on his face. his eyes and nose were red from crying and sneezing too much, but seongmin just smiled at him. wonjin was about to go in his room to rest before seongmin's words made him shiver.

"if i were you, i wouldn't stay in that room alone~"

"i hate you seongmin..."


End file.
